


Five Things John Sheppard Doesn't Use in Pegasus

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five things thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things John Sheppard Doesn't Use in Pegasus

1\. **Keys** —Atlantis has no locks with keys, but he still has a set of old car keys, apartment keys, and the key to an empty lock box at McMurdo. He keeps them on his Jonny Quest key chain and carries them in his pocket on bad days, on days when he's pretty sure they're all going to die without a miracle.

So far, Jonny hasn't let him down.

2\. **His surf board** —the only time he tried to surf in Pegasus, Ronon had to blast the sea serpent that got him in a stranglehold. The thing was tenacious, and the contact charge that washed over John almost put him into a convulsive coma.

He still keeps the surfboard in his room, though. It looks cool leaning against the wall.

3\. **Money** —because Atlantis is essentially one long off-world mission, John's pay is ridiculous. He gets hardship duty for living out here, combat duty for the almost dying all the time, hazardous duty for flying and gate travel, _and_ special duty on top of that because the Air Force doesn't know how else to categorize the special skill of making things light up with a funky gene.

And it's all worthless. Not just because he can't spend it on video games and wide-screen TVs out here. But because the only thing he really wants, he can't buy at any price.

4\. **Booze** —after Afghanistan, when he was stationed at McMurdo, on the off-weather months, John used booze just to get to sleep sometimes. No one was depending on him anymore, so it didn't matter if he was a little bleary in the mornings. And it helped with the nightmares.

Now everyone depends on him, all the time, and the only thing keeping the nightmares away is Rodney's warm hand on the back of his neck, scratching up into his hairline to wake him from the bad ones.

Rodney never says anything.

John is grateful.

5\. **Condoms** —because for the first couple of years, John doesn't have sex at all. He just can't see it: everyone is under his command, sort of, except for Rodney, and Elizabeth, who is essentially his CO.

Then, when he and Rodney first get together, they don't fuck. John, because he's happy enough just having Rodney's cock to suck on, hot and heavy in his mouth, and hell, Carson is a bloodsucker. And Rodney, well, John doesn't know why, but Rodney doesn't seem to want anything more.

Then, the night after John escapes Kolya's little torture-fest, Rodney wants John's cock. He wants it, and John is terrified he'll fuck it up, and the last thing on his mind is protection, with the way Rodney is squirming against his fingers as John opens him up for his cock.

Eventually, John brings it up, but Rodney just looks at him like he's crazy.

John figures he's right—if they didn't trust each other by now, they may as well be dead.

_End._


End file.
